


An Ill-Fated Night

by Darkcat18



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dark Reylo Anthology, F/M, Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkcat18/pseuds/Darkcat18
Summary: Rey Niima has been harbored feelings for the wealthy Ben Solo since before her coming out. Her uncle, Mr. Plutt, rarely lets her attend balls, but makes an exception for the ball thrown on the Solo estate. Rey can't believe her good fortune when Mr. Solo requests she save him a dance.Ben Solo has admired Miss Niima since he returned from his travels several years ago. Tonight he will finally sample the lovely lady's charms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The tags and archive warning are pretty straightforward. Please hit the X if they are something you don't care to read. 
> 
> For all others, welcome and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

The carriage swayed gently back and forth as it neared the Solo estate. Rey watched out the window as the lights grew nearer. She had been looking forward to this ball, thrown by Mrs. Solo and her son, Mr. Ben Solo, since they had received the invitation, but as the carriage drew near, a strange foreboding wrapped around her. She shivered against the sensation and pulled her wrap closer around her shoulders, leaning back in her seat.

She chastised herself for being silly. It was a ball like any other and she dearly loved balls. It was rare that her uncle, Mr. Plutt, would allow her to attend, insisting her time could be better spent learning to be a proper housewife. Why he continually reminded Rey what a burden she was to him and then denied her the opportunity to secure a husband, she could only guess.

Rey glanced at her uncle, dozing in his seat, and idly wondered why he had agreed to attend the Solo’s ball. It had been many months since her uncle had let her attend a ball, and it was a rare thing indeed for him to attend as well.

The carriage pulled to a stop and the door opened. Rey grasped the proffered hand of the footman and stepped down, careful to avoid tripping on her dress. Once out of the carriage, Rey gazed up at the home, a chill running down her spine. The gothic style manor was quite large, most of it hidden in the shadow of night with craggy spires reaching towards the sky.

“Girl!”

Rey started, blinking rapidly to clear her head as she turned towards her uncle, who was gesturing her forwards impatiently. Rey walked quietly behind him and up the steps to greet their hosts.

Mrs. Solo and her son stood by the open doorway. Not for the first time did Rey admire Mr. Solo’s appearance. In Rey’s opinion, he was quite handsome. She had heard her peers commenting on his unusual looks, his dark eyes, raven hair that he kept longer than the style, and the large ears and nose – not that any of them claimed it was a deterrent should the man request their hand. Rey had nursed a secret crush on him since before her coming out. He was several years older than she, but recently had taken to sharing at least one dance with her when she attended balls.

Her friend Rose, however, found him unnerving. Several years prior, the elder Mr. Solo, his father, had died in a hunting accident. The young Mr. Solo claimed the gun went off unexpected as the elder Mr. Solo was reloading. Rey had never had cause to disbelieve the man, but Rose claimed her fiancé, Finn Smith, knew him to have a volatile temper.

Standing before him now, Rey could scarcely believe such a thing true. Rey curtsied to Mrs. Solo and her son, her eyes snagging on Mr. Solo’s as she rose. Her brows drew together as her skin broke out in goosebumps and she resisted the urge to shiver.

“I’m so glad you could make it,” Mr. Solo said, his voice low. “I trust you’ll save me a dance?”

Rey swallowed down her strange foreboding, rebuking herself for her folly.

“I would be honored,” Rey said, her voice wavering as she spoke.

Her uncle made an impatient noise next to her, so Rey nodded once more and then entered the home.

* * *

Ben smiled to himself as he watched Miss Niima walk away. He had known for quite some time that she harbored feelings for him, but until recently he had seen her as nothing more than a child. Then, seemingly overnight, she had grown into a woman. Her bony frame had given way to a softer, more curvy appearance while he had been away traveling. His hand twitched as he wondered what her breasts felt like. There wasn’t much there, but he found himself even more intrigued because of it. Did she have small nipples as well?

Ben shifted as he felt himself harden at the thought. His mother cleared her throat, and Ben pasted on a hasty smile as another guest arrived.

 _Tonight,_ he told himself. _Tonight, I’ll learn all Miss Niima’s curves._

* * *

As the evening wore on, Rey scoffed at her earlier sense of dread. The evening had been nothing but entertaining. Her dance card had nearly filled up the moment she had arrived, though she had been sure to leave several openings for Mr. Solo.

“I believe you owe me a dance.”

Rey could not help the smile on her face as she turned to find Mr. Solo smiling down at her in return. He was standing quite close, much closer than propriety demanded, though she did suppose the room was quite full.

“I have the next dance free,” Rey said, shyly.

He bowed then, extending his hand towards her. “Shall we?”

Rey felt the sudden urge to refuse him and scolded herself. Why on earth should she not dance with him? He was, after all, a man of considerable means who had not yet chosen a wife and she had harbored feelings for him for many years. Not only that, but it was a great honor that she be asked to dance with the man of the home.

Rey forced a smile on her face, nodded, and placed her hand inside his, allowing him to lead her towards the line. Her heart raced as Mr. Solo brushed his thumb over her gloved hand.

When the dance started, Rey only had eyes for Mr. Solo. He returned her gaze with equal intensity, the corners of his mouth upturned, looking as though he had a secret.

Unease began to unfurl in her stomach, winding tendrils of fear along her spine. Again, she forced herself to shake off her nerves, wondering why she should be feeling so strangely this evening, especially given she had spent the last several years hoping to catch Mr. Solo’s eye.

When the dance ended, they bowed to one another and Rey turned to walk away. After several steps, she turned back and found Mr. Solo still staring at her. Whipping her head back around, a flash of heat ran through her body.

Rather than return to her friends, Rey sought an exit, feeling as though the air in the room had been diminished. Perhaps fresh air would clear the foreboding from her mind. She stepped outside, in front of a large flower garden. It appeared several people, most notably couples, were enjoying the fresh night air as well.

Rey descended the steps towards the garden, walking away from the home rather quickly and into the garden. She started down one path at random, trying to enjoy the night air. Rey wandered aimlessly for several minutes until she came upon a rather tall hedge. She walked down the path parallel to the hedges, running her fingers along the leaves, the waxy texture soothing her nerves as she wondered what the hedges were hiding.

She rounded the corner and gasped in surprise when Mr. Solo stood before her.

“You frightened me, sir,” Rey admonished, holding a hand to her chest.

Mr. Solo’s expression was unreadable as he spoke. “I beg your forgiveness. That was not my intention.”

Rey forced a smile. “That’s quite alright. I was probably too lost in my own thoughts to pay proper attention to my surroundings.”

“Would you care to walk with me?” Mr. Solo’s features were hidden by the darkness, but his tone seemed light enough.

Still, Rey hesitated. They were without a chaperone and, though Rey could hear the laughter of the other guests walking in the garden, they were quite alone.

Chastising herself once more for being silly, Rey stepped forward. “Of course.”

They walked in silence for several moments before Mr. Solo stopped and gestured to his left.

“I believe you were trying to find the entrance when I happened upon you, no?” he asked.

Rey nodded, staring at the entrance to the hedge maze. Common sense told her it would be foolish to enter such a secluded space unchaperoned. She would run the risk of being ruined.

Mr. Solo leaned forward, whispering loudly, “I won’t tell anyone we were unaccompanied if you won’t.”

Rey’s stomach flipped at Mr. Solo’s intimate tone. Swallowing down her reservations, Rey nodded. “Of course.”

* * *

Ben offered Miss Niima his arm as they entered the hedge maze. He had wondered if he would have to manufacture a reason to get Miss Niima alone, but she had given him the perfect opportunity by walking in the dark garden, alone.

Her hand on his arm made rational thought leave his head to plunge directly to his cock. He was thankful for the darkness, if for nothing else than to hide his arousal.

He guided them through the maze with practiced ease, heading to the end furthest from the party, where there would be little chance they were heard or interrupted. He smiled to himself as the sounds of revelry faded into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They walked in relative silence, Rey feeling more certain with each step that it had not been wise to walk unaccompanied through a darkened garden alone with a man. Looking around them, it dawned on her that she could no longer hear the sounds of other couples. Mr. Solo had taken them to the furthest edge of the hedge maze without Rey realizing. Now they were completely alone. She glanced around nervously.

“I think we had best be headed back.”

Mr. Solo glanced over at Rey, his lips upturned.

“I seem to recall you saying you hate crowds. I was simply trying to ease your discomfort.”

Rey’s heart rate increased as the feeling of foreboding descended upon her once more. She tried to remain calm but her thoughts raced. It would not do to be seen emerging from the hedges by themselves, but neither was it advisable to insult her companion, the man who was throwing this lavish ball.

“My discomfort is much better, thank you,” she said, her voice coming out higher than usual.

Mr. Solo pulled them to a stop. Rey assumed that he had decided to agree with her request to return to the ball and gasped when he instead cupped her cheek.

“You’re very beautiful, you know,” he said softly.

Rey’s heart skipped a beat at the compliment, but she could not shake the sense that something awful was about to happen.

She took a half step backwards, trying to put distance between them. Ben, however, took a step forward, putting his hands on either side of Rey’s face as he walked her backwards until her back was pressed against the hedge. Rey’s breathing became shallow as she felt a swooping sensation in her lower abdomen. Once more she was reminded of how secluded they were, the sounds of the revelry in the house hardly audible.

“I-I thank you for the compliment,” Rey said, lifting her hands to Mr. Solo’s wrists, trying to pull his hands from her face. “But I think, in the interest of propriety, that we had best return to the ball before someone notices our absence.”

Ignoring her, he continued, “I’ve admired you for quite some time now you know.” His eyes dropped to her lips, his tongue sweeping across his bottom lip.

“I thank you, sir, but please,” Rey said, her voice now sounding shaky, “I would like to return to the ball.”

“I’ve often wondered what it would be like to kiss you,” he said.

Rey’s breath caught as dread and another unnamed feeling pooled low in her stomach.

“It would not be proper.”

He ran his thumb across Rey’s bottom lip. “I think after torturing me with these lips, I should be able to see if they are as soft as they look.”

Rey’s voice came out breathy, as her heart raced. “I have done nothing untoward, sir. If you feel I have been purposely leading you into thinking that I want your advances, then you are mistaken.”

A corner of his mouth twitched upwards, as if he knew she was lying. “Am I?”

Before Rey knew what was happening, he rushed forward, pressing his lips against hers, his body pushing her back into the hedge so hard that she whimpered at the pain of the branches digging into her back. She tried pushing him away, but he grabbed her wrists, holding them on either side of her head as he pressed himself close to her. She felt his tongue sliding along the seam of her lips and gasped in surprise. As soon as she opened her mouth, his tongue slid inside.

Panicking, Rey tried wrenching her head to the side to break the kiss, struggling to remove Mr. Solo’s hands from her wrists. Instead of being dissuaded, he began kissing down the column of her neck, his tongue darting out to lick her with each press of his lips. Despite her fear, Rey shuddered as his lips brushed against a sensitive area between her neck and shoulders.

She tried in vain to pull away from him, the branches of the hedge scraping against her skin as he inserted his knee between her legs.

“Please. Please stop,” she cried, her heart pounding as her struggles proved useless against the powerful man. She would be ruined. The hedge was probably ruining her dress, she could feel her hair being pulled out of its pins. She would never make a favorable match if she exited the hedges with a rumpled appearance. The life she wanted for herself was beginning to slip through her grasp. What would her uncle say?

“Stop,” she said, trying to be more forceful.

Mr. Solo didn’t listen, now kissing the swell of her breasts above the line of her dress.

“Do you know how long I have desired you?” he asked, raising his head to meet her eyes.

Rey shook her head, desperate now to get away.

“How long I have waited to get you alone?”

He let go of one of her hands and Rey immediately tried to push him away. It was as fruitful as trying to push a brick wall. She gasped when she felt his hand on her breast, gently squeezing.

Tears pricked at her eyes as her fear threatened to consume her.

“What are you going to do to me?” Rey asked, her voice high pitched.

Mr. Solo lowered his head until his lips were right by her ear. “I’m going to take what I want.” His voice was low, causing a shiver to run through her body.

“Please, don’t do this,” she whispered, her body beginning to tremble. The pressure of his hand on her breast was not unpleasant, but was very confusing. She pressed her hand harder against his shoulder, straining her other hand against his hold, but it was no use. She opened her mouth to scream, but before she could get a sound out, Ben pressed his hand over her mouth.

“None of that,” he said, his voice sharp.

Rey struggled against him, but he had pressed himself close to her and her shoving hands were all but useless.

Keeping one hand over her mouth, he resumed fondling her breasts. Rey tried in vain to pull away from him, now sobbing. He tutted as he pulled one of her breasts from the top of her dress.

“Now then,” he whispered as he lowered his head, “there’s no need to kick up such as fuss.”

He kissed the small swell of her breast before darting his tongue out to lave at her nipple. Rey squeezed her eyes shut as she whimpered. It was wrong. What they were doing was wrong. No one but her husband should see her breasts. However, when he sucked the nipple into his mouth, gently biting, Rey felt a zing of something from her breast down to her low belly. An aching began that she didn’t understand and which only served to frighten her more.

Rey gasped when he let go of her nipple, pulling the other breast out and doing the same thing. She couldn’t quite stop herself from squirming at the feeling. She whimpered loudly.

Tears fell down her eyes as Mr. Solo let go of her nipple with a pop to look up at her.

Rather than look abashed at causing her such distress, a smile spread across his face. Rey’s blood ran cold at the look in his eyes.

His hands fell away from her breasts. Rey whimpered in relief, hoping that it was over, only to jerk suddenly as she felt the cold night air on her legs as he pulled up her skirt.

She panicked, all semblance of good manners gone as she tried to twist her body, screaming as loudly as she could, hoping someone would hear. Almost as soon as sound left her mouth, his hand was pressing against her mouth again.

Mr. Solo had her firmly pressed against the hedge as he pulled her skirts up. Rey tried kicking her legs, hoping to kick him in the shins. Abruptly, he flipped her around, pressing her face into the hedge, her hands now trapped against her chest.

Rey jerked, sobbing in humiliation as his hand slid up her thighs.

“Please, sir. Please don’t do this. I’m begging you. Please don’t do this.” Rey repeated the mantra as she felt his hand curve over the swell of her bottom. “Please. Please don’t do this. Please. Please don’t. Please.”

She gasped when his fingers suddenly slid down to the apex of her thighs, where her chemise was open.

Rey once more squeezed her eyes shut, struggling against him as he chuckled darkly.

“And here you made it seem that you weren’t enjoying my advances.”

Rey’s face flamed in humiliation as his fingers leisurely slid up and down, occasionally touching something that made her jump.

A high-pitched wail left her as he pressed first one finger and then two inside of her. She didn’t understand what was happening, but she felt violated. She was being touched in a place no one had touched her before.

His lips brushed her ear. “It would seem that your pathetic attempts to get away are nothing but an act.” Rey jumped once more, sobbing as his thumb brushed against her sensitive area once more. “Perhaps I’m not even the first? Is your innocence an act?”

Tears fell quickly down Rey’s cheeks, the hedge scratching against her face as she continued to struggle against him, gasping as he added another finger.

The strange emptiness in her belly intensified and without fully realizing what she was doing, Rey moved her hips backward in an attempt to ease the feeling.

“I wonder…would an innocent maid know how to fuck herself on my hand?”

Rey stopped moving immediately, mortification washing over her as a fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes. She pressed her lips together and held her breath as his thumb sped up, each pass over the bundle of nerves ratcheting up the ache inside her.

She had to get away.

She tried to move her hands from her chest, branches scraping against her skin as she tried pushing backwards.

He removed his fingers from her and Rey sobbed in relief. She could hear him fiddling with something, his hand pressed firmly into her back, keeping her pinned to the hedge.

Suddenly Rey screamed as she was invaded, feeling as if she were being split in two. She sobbed harder, begging him to stop as he huffed in her ear, impaling her over and over again.

“Please,” she begged. “It hurts. Please. Please stop. I can’t take it. Please don’t do this. You’re hurting me.”

He either ignored her pleas or did not hear them. She heard him groaning in her ear, the sound making her lower abdomen clench, despite her terror. Rey quit begging, closing her eyes and trying to concentrate on anything but what was happening to her. She focused on the branches scratching her face as she was rhythmically pressed into the hedges. She started reciting proper conjugation of French verbs, willing her mind to ignore the invasion and resulting pain.

Rey gasped in relief when she felt him pull out of her, before he grasped her shoulders, turning her around again. The look in his eye was feral as he grasped her by the waist lifting her.

“Put your legs around my waist.”

Rey shook her head back and forth, starting to feel dizzy as her breathing grew faster.

“No?” He looked almost happy that she had refused.

He pushed her back against the hedge as he bent his head to suck her nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled before he suddenly bit down hard.

Rey cried out. Unlike before, there was no strange zing down to her nether regions. Only pain.

When he bit down again, Rey cried out again, sobbing.

“Please. Please stop.”

Letting go of her breast with another pop, he lifted his head to look her in the eye.

“Put your legs around my waist.”

Rey’s breath shuddered as Mr. Solo’s hands fell to her bottom lifting her up. Rey slowly lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, whimpering as she felt him against her. She tried to hide her face in his shoulder, but he grabbed her chin, tutting.

“No. I think I should like to watch your face as I fuck you.” His thumb swiped through her tear tracks. “You do look so pretty when you cry.”

Tears fell down her cheeks as his other hand moved her skirts aside.

Rey gasped as she was impaled once more. A smile spread across his face as he held her face inches from his own. She sobbed unabashedly, all her girlish dreams of marrying the dashing Mr. Solo crashing around her. The man was a monster.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, he groaned loudly, his head thrown back before he collapsed against hers, his chin resting on her shoulder, his breath rushing across her ear.

Rey whimpered as he pulled out, glad it was over, though she still felt phantom pain inside, as something dripped down her inner thighs. Suddenly, he let her go. Rey slid down to the ground, her fingers clinging to her skirt as she started sobbing anew.

Mr. Solo straightened his clothing, tucking his shirt back into his trousers. When he looked presentable again, he looked down at Rey, a smirk on his face.

“Thank you for the pleasure,” he said, turning and walking away, leaving Rey staring after him.


End file.
